The present invention relates to an arrangement for suspension of an electrode baking furnace about a carbon electrode which is produced in direct connection with the furnace wherein the electrode is consumed.
It is known to produce continuous carbon electrodes in direct connection with the furnace wherein they are consumed by supplying heat energy to unbaked electrode paste comprising a particulate carbon material and a carbonaceous binder.
The baking furnace is arranged above the level where electric operating current is conducted to the electrode. Green electrode paste is charged into a steel casing which is removed when the electrode has passed through the baking furnace. In this way the product which is produced in the smelting furnace is not contaminated by the iron of the steel casing. As the electrode is consumed new sections of steel casing are put on the top of the electrode and additional green electrode paste is charged into the casing.
In order to produce a homogeneous electrode it is important that the bakihg furnace moves continuously or substantially continuously relative to the electrode with a velocity which corresponds to a preset baking speed for the electrode.
During the baking, the electrode paste becomes more or less liquid, whereafter it is burned to a solid carbon electrode. As the baking temperature is between 700.degree. and 1300.degree. C., the steel casing will become very soft in the baking zone inside the baking furnace. The electrode including the casing thereiore has an extremely low strength when it is inside the baking furnace. In order to produce a continuous electrode, the electrode therefore has to be guided through the baking furnace.
As the electrode has to pass through another two fixed points, namely the current clamps for conducting electric operating current to the electrode and the electrode holding and slipping equipment, any deviation from straight-lined electrode will result in clamping or sticking of the electrode. The electrode will thus either break at a point between the three fixed points which it runs through or it will be impossible to slip the electrode through the electrode holder.
It is further important that the electrode during the baking process is kept centrally in the baking furnace in order to obtain equal heating conditions about the periphery of the electrode.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a suspension device for the baking furnace which makes it unnecessary to guide the electrode through three fixed points, but which at the same time keeps the electrode centrally in the baking furnace. By use of the present invention it has further been shown that any deviation from a straight-lined electrode is automatically compensated.